


Cause for Alarm

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: The fire alarm has Nozomi dragging Eli out of their shared dorm room, into the cold December air where Eli realizes a terrifying truth: she isn't wearing pants.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cause for Alarm

Eli was sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming of dancing chocolate parfaits in the dorm walkway. It was one of her weirder dreams, but she was happy to chase down the parfaits with a large spoon, trying to scoop all of the chocolate into her mouth. She was famished, and she just needed some good old fashioned chocolate in her belly. Then all of the parfaits suddenly keeled over, spilling their delicious contents on the dirty floor. As they fell, they each made a loud, horrendous knocking sound.

"No! Parfaits!" Her eyes opened to the darkness, her hands outstretched as if attempting to grab the fallen parfaits. She felt a twinge of embarrassment, but she was too tired to feel any more than that. Slowly she sat up, groaning at the loud knocking at her door. She swore that she heard her name as well. The sound was a stark contrast to the warm, friendly glow coming from her nightlight.

As she swung her legs off of the bed, she heard another sound rising above the knocking: the loud blaring of an alarm. She frowned slightly, but her tired mind was still trying to piece together what was going on. What time was it? Who was knocking at her door? Why was the alarm ringing? They were all good questions, but she was not awake enough yet to answer them.

When she opened the door, Nozomi was immediately in her face, eyes wide and hair wild, as if she too had just gotten out of bed. "Elicchi, what are you doing?! Did you not hear the fire alarm?!" Oh, so that was what that was. Okay, she was starting to get answers to her questions. The knocking was Nozomi, which was obvious now when she remembered that she was her roommate. The alarm was the fire alarm, which would explain why it was so piercingly loud. She had to put her hands over her ears to try and drown it out.

"Why is it doing that?!" She had to shout to make herself heard, but in her sleep-addled state, her words sounded like she was trying to talk through a jar of mayonnaise. Rather than answering right away, Nozomi grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room. "Hey, wait! Nozomi! What are you doing?!" 

"Wake up, Elicchi! We can't stay in here! What if it's a real fire?!" Somehow Eli doubted that greatly. She could remember the multitude of alarms ringing back in school, and every single time it had been a drill, or a false alarm. Neither of them had ever been through an actual disaster outside of Maki's cooking, so she was sure this was an unnecessary panic. 

"I'm sure it's fine, Nozomi!" She tried to reason with her, but it was to no avail. Besides, she was too tired to argue, so she reluctantly let Nozomi lead her out of their dorm room. As soon as they got outside, the sound of the alarm grew louder. It was ear-splitting, and she again had to slap her hands over her ears to try in vain to block it out. With her hands busy there, she couldn't hug herself for warmth when she felt the cool night air blowing against her skin. Only now did she remember that it was the middle of December.

"The middle of December..." She let the words play on her lips, feeling an inescapable chill all over her body. It felt much colder than it should have, but it was no surprise. She had been yanked out of her deep slumber, so of course she would be dressed for the occasion. A couple steps behind Nozomi, she glanced down at herself and immediately stopped. She was seeing a lot more of her legs than she was used to. Frowning, she grabbed her nightshirt and lifted it up just a touch. As soon as she did, she yanked it back down, using it to cover her crotch.

"Oh Gods!" She wasn't wearing pants! Why wasn't she wearing pants?! Her brain was suddenly wide-awake, and she remembered being too exhausted last night from a vigorous late night dance routine. She had stripped off her sweat-drenched clothes and stumbled into the shower, but she apparently didn't have the strength to put on her pajamas. All she had bothered wearing was the large nightshirt she had on and a pair of blue and white striped panties. That was it.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" She cursed under her breath, turning around and reaching for the door handle. It turned, but the door refused to give way. Of course, the moment it had closed, it had locked. Only their respective keycards would let them back in. She reached down to pull hers out of her pants pocket, but broke out into a cold sweat when she remembered it wasn't on her. It couldn't be in her pants pocket when she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Elicchi! What are you doing?!" She looked over her shoulder to see Nozomi running back towards her. Unlike her own less-than-desirable attire, Nozomi was properly dressed. Well, she was in her pajamas, so that wasn't exactly true, but at least it covered her. She had no reason to be embarrassed. "We have to get downstairs!" Despite the apparent danger, she refused to move until they both did. It was likely she had the only card back into their room, and she wasn't about to let her go in to grab her pants. Not during such 'present danger'. An argument to the contrary died in her throat, and she reluctantly followed after Nozomi.

While Nozomi could run down the stairs without any worry, she could do no such thing. Her face was completely red as she descended from the second floor, holding onto the hem of her shirt so it would cover her better. It was a long shirt, but it wasn't _that_ long, especially not on her body. She couldn't stop thinking of someone being underneath the stairs, looking up and seeing right under her shirt. Looking down, she blushed even darker when she saw her breasts bouncing with each step she took down the stairs. Gods, she wasn't wearing a bra either. What a terrible time for the alarm to go off.

As far as she could tell, nobody was under the stairs to see her shame as she finally made it all the way down, but that was little comfort. Her eyes went wide as she saw everybody standing outside of the dorms. There were dozens of students milling around, all in varying degrees of exhaustion and no one looking happy to be there. She couldn't blame them, but at least they were somewhat properly dressed.

The fire alarm continued to blare, loud and obnoxious as always. If only she could keep covering her ears, but she couldn't. The wind was choosing a hell of a time to pick up, and she had to keep her hands down in case her shirt decided to lift with the breeze. Of course, there was only so much she could do with the two hands she was born with, and she let out a quiet 'eep!' when the wind hit her good, lifting her shirt up from behind. She grabbed her shirt and yanked it down as hard as she could, which helped to tighten it around her large breasts. It was like she had transformed into an unlucky schoolgirl in a short skirt in the middle of the night.

"I hope it was just a false alarm," Nozomi murmured, hugging herself and looking up at their dorm building with everyone else. It didn't seem like she noticed anything was amiss, but Eli sure did. In fact, she had a feeling that _everyone_ did. She looked over her shoulder, blushing and sweating, wondering if anyone had seen her ass when her shirt got blown up. Nobody seemed like they were copping to it, but that didn't mean they were innocent.

All she could think about was that everyone was watching her. They could see her panties clear as day beneath the night stars. They could see her nipples, erect from the cold and pressing dangerously against her shirt. Everyone had to be staring at her, and she didn't have enough hands to cover herself. Gods, she had never been so embarrassed in her life. She wanted to die... but why was she getting so turned on??

Another fresh breeze blew across her body, and she became hyper-aware of everything going on with her body. Her attempts to pull her shirt down was rubbing it against her nipples, and she could feel sparks of pleasure focused there. It bled down her body, pooling right around her crotch, which was growing wetter by the second. She let out a quiet whimper, pressing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to get some friction down there. Her panties were quickly becoming soaking wet in front of everyone who lived on her dorm block. In front of _Nozomi_. Why did everyone have to stare at her? Wasn't there a potential fire they should be focused on?!

While her embarrassment stayed high, her arousal was rapidly growing to meet it. She felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge to get herself off. It was the _worst_ place for her to do it, considering all of the people around her, but somehow that was just making her resistance crumble faster. Her eyes pinballed around, looking at everyone in the vicinity. Were they looking at her? Was she being paranoid? Why was it making her _more_ turned on to think that they might be watching?

As subtle as she could, she started rubbing her hands against her crotch through her shirt. At the same time, she kept squeezing her thighs together, biting down hard on her lip to keep her horny whimpers from escaping. She couldn't remember ever being this horny before, and it was driving her insane! It made her want to shove her hand right into her panties and finger herself to completion in front of everyone, but thankfully she had some modicum of shame, for what it was worth in that moment.

What she was doing wasn't enough. She was practically bouncing on her toes, wondering when the hell they would be allowed to go back inside. Was there even someone who _could_ tell them to do so? It wasn't like anyone there knew how to shut off the fire alarms without smashing them to pieces. If they didn't go back inside soon, she would go institutionally crazy. She couldn't hold herself back much longer.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of a firetruck. As if she needed more sounds to rattle her head, the blaring of the truck rose as it rolled into the parking lot. Everybody's eyes went over to it, hers include. She watched as it came to a stop, and the noise it was making thankfully ceased. However, the flashing lights made her head hurt, and she pressed one hand against her now-aching forehead. Of course, the other hand stayed between her legs because no headache was going to quell the heat inside her at that point.

An idea went through her mind as she saw the firefighters exiting the firetruck. It was a terrible idea, but she was only trafficking in bad ideas at that point. First, she needed to let Nozomi know vaguely where she was going, or her absence would be noted and that would cause a whole host of problems. "Nozomi?" She tapped on her friend's shoulder, getting her to turn around and look at her: thankfully from the neck up. "I'm going to wander for a bit, okay? I need some air. Too many people here, you know?" She laughed, trying to make it sound natural as she gestured to the students around them.

"Mm, okay. Don't wander off too far, Elicchi. I'm sure the firefighters will get this sorted out soon." She smiled so genuinely that Eli could hardly believe that she wasn't being seen through. Nozomi had always been the most perceptive of their friend group: nothing seemed to escape her. If there was ever a time for that to change, she was thankful it was now. With a quick wave, she started backing up, waiting for Nozomi to turn around before power-walking through the crowd.

She felt her body break out into a cold sweat each time a gust of wind blew around her body, fluttering her shirt up around her waist. Her panty-clad ass was on full display each time, and she couldn't cover it without being completely obvious about it, so she just kept walking and tried to ignore it. Of course, that was easier said than done, and all she could think about was everybody staring at her ass. She swore that she heard people whispering, and she was sure it was about her. They _had_ to be talking about what a slut she was, standing around outside in the middle of winter with no pants on. Gods, what if they were taking pictures too? The thought had her dripping.

She made her way behind the firetruck, where she could be hidden from the crowd. It was only her and the long stretch of parking lot, where anyone could come out and get a surprising show. She didn't care, though. Besides, it was late at night, and outside of the fire alarm, why would anyone else come out? As far as she was concerned, she was as sheltered as she was going to get. There was no way in hell she could hold herself back anymore.

With her back pressed against the truck, she lifted her shirt up, shoved her hand into her panties, and finally gave in to her wanton desires. Her moans filled the air as she moved her fingers in and out of her soaking wet snatch, finally thankful for the alarm still blaring throughout the parking lot. At least it was loud enough to drown out the sounds of her obvious pleasure, because there was nothing shy of an actual fire that was going to stop her. Maybe not even then.

Her thighs quivered as her fingers roamed around inside her, feeling more satisfaction than she had ever felt before. Masturbation had never felt quite this good, and she had to wonder if it was because of her situation. She didn't want to think about how turned on she was doing it outdoors, but there weren't any other solutions that came to mind. She was turned on, and it was _because_ of her situation, not despite it. 

"Fuck... Oh fuck, it's so good..." She tried to keep her voice down, but she knew it was a losing battle. Her entire being had become consumed by need, and it wasn't planning on being silent. With one hand busy between her legs, she snaked her other hand up her shirt until it reached her breasts, thankfully unencumbered by a bra. That allowed her to easily pinch and twist her stiff, sensitive nipples.

"Bylad!!" She screamed, falling to her knees from the pleasure rocking her body. Her bare knees rubbed uncomfortably against the gravel of the parking lot, but she was too far gone to care about that. The pain was nothing compared to the sheer pleasure that was making her white out. Her fingers were pumping in and out her pussy without pause, rushed horny sentences falling out of her mouth. "YA ne mogu ostanovit'sya! Eto slishkom khorosho! YA konchu! Chert, ya konchu!" At least no one could understand what she was saying in Russian.

She became vaguely aware of the lack of sound, which told some part of her brain that the fire alarm had been mercifully shut off. If she was in a normal state of mind, or even a somewhat less horny state, she would have pulled her hands out of her clothes and shamefully walked back to the crowd. She couldn't, though. Her brain had been completely overtaken by her arousal, and that meant she wasn't able to stop until she finished. Thankfully, that was close at hand.

"YA konchayu!!!" She arched her back and screamed her dirty words into the night sky, her muscles tensing up as her orgasm hit her. It was more powerful than any she had experienced before: it rocked her to her very core. Everything in front of her flashed white, and she could feel every tremor that passed through her body. She couldn't feel the cold anymore: just the intense heat of passion as her juices came squirting out of her. They got all over the crotch of her panties, her fingers, and instantly stained her quivering thighs.

She lost her balance and fell over while still in the throes of her orgasm, letting out a moan-tinged groan as her face met the concrete. Her shirt slipped down her back as her ass was raised up in the air, shaking as she twitched on the ground. She could see the row of darkened cars past her, but she couldn't focus on them. They were just a mess of steel in her vision as she felt sparks of pleasure continuously play across her skin.

It took her a bit longer than it should have for her to recover. She could barely get her head off the ground, dizzy and in love with the afterglow that covered her body more than her clothes could hope to. Then she heard a familiar voice calling for her. "Elicchi! Where'd'ya go, Elicchi?" That sobered her up real quick, giving her clarity on her situation. She was on the ground, face down, her ass sticking up in the air without any pants to cover her. Her panties were soaked, her thighs were soaked, her fingers were covered in the shame of what she had done to herself. It could probably be smelt from a mile away.

She was wide awake now. Up on her feet in a flash, she hurriedly started wiping her hand off on her shirt, then started fixing her shirt so that it could cover her again. When she was as presentable as she could be in her current state, she stepped out from behind the firetruck to see Nozomi heading her way. She had finished just in time.

"Hey Nozomi! This night air is really refreshing, huh?" She smiled, pretending that she hadn't just had a brain-melting orgasm where anybody could have seen her, with the proof still sticking to her thighs. Nozomi looked at her like she was a little off, which was fair: she was turned _on_ , but she was definitely off. She didn't realize she had begun holding her breath, praying the Nozomi wouldn't pry any further.

"I suppose so. It's too cold for me, though. Let's go inside before we freeze our butts off." She laughed, and Eli laughed too, hoping that it didn't sound too forced. It was a relief to finally go back inside, but she couldn't stop thinking of how incredible that had been. She looked down at herself as they walked, grimacing in embarrassment at how her breasts bounced with each step she took. Her nipples were still stiff and poking against her shirt, which kept up the pleasurable sensitivity in that area. She could feel the cold again, and the way the breeze kept dragging up her shirt, exposing her. Was anybody watching? Maybe she wanted them to.

"So apparently it was a false alarm, but better safe than sorry." Nozomi looked over her shoulder, shooting her a thumbs up before continuing up the stairs. She followed behind silently, pulling down on her shirt and blushing from embarrassment and arousal. She didn't know if either one was stronger than the other: they were both pretty damn prevalent.

"A false alarm, huh..." she mused to herself as they got to their dorm door. So it had been a waste of time all along. Well, not as much as she had thought it was, anyway. There had been _something_ worth it from being woken up in the middle of the night and dragged outside in just a t-shirt and panties. She wasn't sure that she _should_ be saying it was worth it, but she couldn't deny the truth, as much as she figured she should.

It may have been a false alarm, but her newfound enjoyment of public indecency was at least a _cause_ for alarm.


End file.
